


A secret benediction

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [97]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Inktober 2017, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft approved John Watson, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mycroft realized furthermore that John is good for Sherlock





	A secret benediction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Royal secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294337) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> Now beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Have you told Mummy?”

Mycroft and Sherlock were sharing tea after a long night.

“About what?” The younger Holmes was looking towards the bathroom.

“He won’t help you, he’s getting ready for work.” Mycroft says with a smirk.

“No… I didn’t tell her. It’s private, I don’t need everyone to know that we’re going to get married!” His voice was full of exasperation. “I told you for the paperwork...”

“Sherlock…”  _He’s unbelievable_ … “You know they will be so happy for you…And after… everything… they do need happiness around them.” He sighs melancholically, thinking about Eurus.

“Cheap shot, even coming from you, Mycroft!”

“And about the RSC Award? You know how proud they would be!”

“I didn’t want to accept, but John was so happy that…” He suddenly chided himself  _Stop being sentimental!_  “I don’t need a medal or my parent’s approval! I know I am BETTER than anyone at the RSC!”

With a devious grin, his older brother retorts, “be careful…  _Whenever I climb I am followed by a dog called ‘Ego’…_ ”

“Isn’t a bit early for Nietzsche, Mycroft?” John suddenly interrupts while stopping for a quick kiss before leaving for work. “Good day, love.”

Once the door was shut, Mycroft looks at Sherlock with a hint of admiration.

“You chose well, brother mine, you couldn’t have a better betrothed.”

**Author's Note:**

> John convinced Sherlock to accept a recognition of some sort AND he knows Nietzsche! Mycroft can't ask for more from his brother-in-law to be. lol
> 
> *
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 27 word: climb
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
